Astronomical Object Feats
Definitions *'Astronomical Body:' a single, tightly bound, contiguous entity (E.g asteroids, moons, planets, stars) *'Astronomical Object:' a complex, less cohesively bound structure, which may consist of multiple bodies or even other objects with substructures (E.g solar systems, star clusters/constellations, galaxies To Start Off *The movement of astronomical objects (E.g planets, stars) and the formation of astronomical bodies are difficult to quantify. While some of these can be measured due to these bodies moving slower than lightspeed, others feats not be, as these involve the movement of objects that are faster than light. *Realistically? It is impossible for an object at speeds faster than light, as the kinetic energy of that object would continuously increase towards infinity as it approaches closer to lightspeed. Thus anything that moves faster than the speed of light would literally break the concept of kinetic energy. Moving Astronomical Bodies/Objects *'FTL' = Faster Than Light *As per the above rule, if the astronomical body/object is moving slower than lightspeed, you can use kinetic energy equation to figure out the kinetic energy generated from moving the body at a given speed. (KE = 0.5*(Mass)*(Velocity^2)) *If the astronomical objects/body has been shown to move faster than lightspeed, the kinetic energy of that object(s) cannot be measured using real-life physics. This is usually the case for feats such as characters that can move stars across great distances in order to create constellations within a matter of seconds. Here are 5 case-scenarios where an astronomical body (such as a planet or a star) can be moving at FTL speeds, and how to deal with them. *If a single planet, multiple planets, or stars are observed to move at FTL speeds, then it is considered to be a form of reality warping that primarily involves the object that is being moved. To put it simply... **Movement of a star(s) at FTL = ' Star level' reality warping (times the number of stars being moved) **Movement of multiple planets at FTL = Planet level reality warping times the number of planets being moved **Movement of a single planet at FTL = Planet level reality warping involving the concept of speed **If an entire solar system is moving at FTL speed, it is a Solar System level feat **If multiple solar systems are moving at FTL speeds, it is a Multi-Solar System level feat **If an entire galaxy is moving at FTL speed, it is a Galaxy level feat **If multiple galaxies are moving at FTL speeds, it is a Multi-Galaxy level feat *As the ability to move objects at speeds faster than light cannot actually be performed according to the laws of physics that govern our universe, these feats will be classified as a form of reality warping. Reason for this being that the portrayal movement of objects at greater than light speed are considered to be a blatant disregard for the laws of physics concerning speed, and thus, a manipulation of an aspect of reality that governs our own universe. Something about Number of Planets and Stars *'Volume of a sphere' = (4/3)*(Pi)*(radius^3) where Pi = ~3.1416, and radius = radius of the planet or star being moved *Note that the effort required to move multiple regular-sized planets (E.g: Earth, or anything smaller) that have comparable mass is not equivalent to the effort required to move a large planet (E.g: Neptune, or any planet that is bigger) *Continuing from the above point, this is because based on the mass of the large planet in question, said mass would be equivalent to moving around multiple Earth-like planets at once, or maybe more. **Mass of Neptune = ~1.024e26 kg **Mass of Earth = ~5.972e24 kg **Ratio of mass of Neptune to Earth = (Mass of Neptune)/(Mass of Earth) = ~17.15, meaning moving Neptune would be comparable to moving over 17 Earth-like planets at once. *Similarly, the movement of multiple stars at once may not be comparable to moving a single large star, depending on the mass of that particular large star in question. Creation of Astronomical Objects *It is physically impossible to create any sort of object from nothing. There must always be some matter involved when it comes to the process of creation, as everything that exists in this world has some sort of physical body, which is just a collection of matter that has an identifiable shape and size. *When it comes to the creation of matter directly from nothing, the energy required to perform this kind of feat cannot be measurable, thus it is considered a technique that ignores the laws of science & physics applicable to our universe, which is a form of reality warping. *Einstein's mass-energy conversion formula (E = (mass)(speed of light^2)) should also not be used, as generally, the energy required to create something using this formula is drastically higher than what is portrayed to the audience, thus it is considered in a way, unrealistic. **It is also considered a scientific formula, which has no uses when it comes to evaluation of feats that ignores science entirely. Summing up this whole creation of planets/stars from nothing for easier understanding. *Creation of a planet = Planet level reality warping, as it portrays creation on a planet-sized scale *Creation of a star = Star level reality warping, as it portrays creation on a star-sized scale *Creation of a solar system = Solar System level reality warping, as it portrays creation on a solar system-sized scale, etc. Destruction of Astronomical Objects *'explosion:' *'sources confirming destruction:' *'unquantifiable through calculations:' Category:Calculation Instructions Category:Calculations